


Grif

by ShyGoats



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Grimmons, M/M, Rvb Angst Week, Why did I have to write this, ack it hurt to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyGoats/pseuds/ShyGoats
Summary: When you lose the love of your life, it really makes you think.





	Grif

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhh this was actually kind of painful to write I'm so sorry. Anyways, "enjoy".

When I first saw him go down, my first instinct was to dive and grab him. I almost hesitated, wondering if someone else was better suited. Maybe if I hadn't done that, he wouldn't have fallen.

I knew I was going to miss the bastard. The thought of him void from my life was... Terrifying, to say the least.  
The only reason I bit back my tears was because I knew Sarge was watching me. I swear to God, I almost had a breakdown right there. There was this pit in my stomach, twisting and turning in my gut, gnawing at me. My brain raced for answers, for excuses, for alternatives to what I knew was true, and for what I was denying. For some kind of relief.

He's fine, I thought.  
He's just hanging on the edge, like in the movies, I figured.  
He's just pulling a Grif, I insisted.  
He's just being an ass about it, and we're gonna laugh about it later, together.  
It's going to be fine.

But he wasn't.  
And it wasn't fine.

Despite Sarge's orders, I couldn't help but peek over the edge. When I saw nothing, my world shattered. Who was I going to talk to? Correction, who was going to listen? Who was going to care?

I didn't even notice Sarge yelling at me for disobeying his orders. I think it was then that I broke down. It's kind of fuzzy. I remember feeling like I was being torn from my soul, like some unknown source was draining me of my energy.

But I didn't cry. I barely even whimpered. I just stood there, stuck inside my own head, repeating the scene over and over.

Grif. Then no Grif. And there never would be again.

So now I'm here. Alone, in our room, wrapped in his blankets. They smell like him, you know.  
I want to cry. I want to talk to him again, I want to wake up and see him. Not this godforsaken wall. I would give anything just to hear him harassing me about some stupid thing again.

But I can't have that. I can't have any of it.

So, Grif. If there is a “Heaven”, or a life after death, or whatever. If you can hear me right now.

Then please, answer me this.

Why are we here? And why are you gone?

Why did you have to leave me here?

The least you could have done was dragged me off that cliff with you.

At least we'd be together.

 

Just like always.


End file.
